Flow
by Dajypop
Summary: Luke is far too uptight for his own good. Han thinks he needs to chill. Lightest slash I could toss in. HanLuke


**Title: Flow**

**Author: Piratedolliebaby**

**Rating: K **

**Fandom: Star Wars**

**Pairing: HanLuke**

**Challenger: Buttercowluvr (Lizzie)**

**Challenge: Use the words controvert, groovy, and equivocal in a oneshot within an hour.**

**Summary: Luke is far too uptight for his own good. Han thinks he needs to chill.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A yawn broke the quiet serenity aboard the Millenium Falcon, and a quite perturbed LUke began fidgeting. First with the hem of his tunic, then his fingers began to tap, followed by his toes.

"Will ya knock it off, kid?" Han finally broke his concentration, letting Chewie take over the flying while he moved back to take care of this kid, falling in line behind him. This, of course, only added to the incessant tapping as the younger male grew more nervous.

"Calm down, kid. You need to just go with the flow." Strong, rough hands moved to those beautifully tanned pretty-man shoulders. When Luke started, of course, a calloused thumb to the soft tissue around the collarbone made him yelp and sit still. "Chill out, I'll help calm you down." Han was then given a very equivocal look, before he made that blonde little head convert so that he couldn't look at him no more. Those large puppy-dog eyes could sometimes be too much.

But, conversely, Luke gound it to be too much to find himself shirtless before a very touchy-feely older man. Glancing back at Han, he gave him the most awkward doe-eyed stare before his head was turned once more to stare forward at the back of the Wookie's head. Those calloused fingers worked at the tensed muscles in his back, pulling and pushing strong hands into his shoulder blades, one at a time, from left to right.

At first, Luke had twitched and tapped a bit louder, as if this wasn't helping him relax at all. But...slowly he began to melt into the feeling, eyes falling closed. It wasn't until he felt a light slap on his back that told him to move forward, that he even moved. He hardly even breathed; those strong fingers really got into the knots on his back, and he didn't mind slumping forward to let him in more. Down his back he went, deep-tissue massaging one side, then another, keeping his fingers close to the spine but not quite touching it. Not until the bumps coming from the younger male's back became too tempting and he was forced to run his fingers over it lightly, before something wet and warm found its way down.

A startled yelp rang throughout the ship, almost the whole thing, alerting Chewie that something was going on back there, and that his best friend was doing something to the poor cub. Han simply laughed at him, almost pointing. This was too funny, honestly. The kid acted like being licked was so horrible, but it was something everyone could do.

"Kid, what'd I tell ya? Ya gotta sit yer butt down and take a chill pill." What? Was the next thing out of Han's mouth going to be 'Groovy'? He was talking like a hippie, and it seemed odd to Luke.

"N-no more licking.." he snorted, slowly sitting forward with his hands folded, enjoying the massage without being licked, thank-you-very-much. And, of course, Han ended up rolling his eyes, gritting his teeth and baring it, returning to just a normal massage, sighing at the monotony.

"It's be easier if you took your pants off."

That got yet another yelp, along with a jump as Luke bounded away, eyes wide and body shaking. He quickly slid into his shirt, slipping off into the intestines of the ship while Han simply remained where he was, shrugging.

"Chewie, you think the kid can relax yet?" His only reply was some kind of Wookie noise, akin to a 'sure, why not?'

It had been a few hours, and Han had left his Wookie companion in charge once more, off on an adventure to find the young Jedi. When he did stumble upon Luke, he was asleep on his stomach, in the little tiny room he'd been given to stay in. What there was of a room, anyway.

Han couldn't help himself; he looked so peaceful and chilled out, and no matter what, he seemed to like riling Luke when there was nothing better to do. So, in a swift movement, he sat on the other male's bum and began to send tickles over the other male's sides and ribcage, starting with that to jolt him awake and then moving to rub his palms into the other's back.

"Ya shouldn't get so huffy about things, kid. Could give people the wrong idea if you're gonna be such a great...uh..'Jedi'." He huffed into Luke's ear, almost laying over his back. "If you want someone to leave you alone, don't storm off like a toddler."

Luke just nodded, "Then could you leave me alone?" He was kind of done with this, by now, not enjoying being a chair for the older male. Especially since Han seemed oddly...more comfortable on his butt than he should have.

"Fine, Lukey boy. You can have your nap." Han got up, slapping Luke's pert rear as he left the room, heading off to do his own thing before going back to finish flying them to wherever it was they were going, again. He just couldn't bother remembering, that little squeal Luke had surrendered with as he left stuck in his mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it! This is particularly dedicated to my HanLuke idol, funfan41. I hope you in particular get to read it, because I really liked it and I thought the idea was cute..in its own way. I may just jump back into Star Wars, perhaps. This story was more fun than it should have been.**


End file.
